legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Starfire is an alien princess from the distant world, Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend in the series finale movie. Greatest Strength: Her ability to kick ass in a fight Greatest Weakness: She was highly emotional but when she grew up this wasn't a problem Voiced by: Hynden Walch Best Friends: Bender, Jorgen Von Strangle, Skipper, Marceline, Lori Loud Worst Enemies: Blackfire and the Joker Background Starfire was born on the planet Tamaran before she joined the heroes in their journey to purge the Multi-Universe of evil She meet the Titans long ago and helped them fight crime against villains such as her sister, Brother Blood and Slade for years until their contact with Cartoon Network and WB expired. Then she was abducted by The V Team with her friends and eventually was the only titan who Escaped Joker's grasp The B Team Storyline Starfire first debuted in Slade Strikes Back as an ally of the heroes and eventual love interest and wife of Bender. She is now the queen of her planet now that she has married Bender after the fight with Jack of Blades. She is the third main female character to join M.O.D.A.B as Nina is a major character. Starfire alongside Bubbles and Nina is the secondary main female protagonist to Lizbeth's main female protagonist. Events of Slade Strikes Back Starfire, after months of hiding, returned to lend her against Joker for revenge. When she came back, she met the heroes...specifically Bender...as she was revealed to be his partner assigned to him. The two worked together as a team against Joker and as time went by she was falling for the robot fearing she would be rejected she kept it secret. However she was happy to learn he felt the same way and the two began dating after Emperor X's wedding after a funeral scene. The V Team Island Adventure Starfire returned with her botfriend and they reunited with Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper against Uka Uka collaborating with Eddy and The V Team. She helped Lara Su see her feeling for Eddy come true after Negaduck accidentally broker her heart. Starfire, Bender and the others eventually got involved in some of The Disney Angels' missions by aiding them against the Master, Skeletor, Hordak and Unicron. Eventually the two of them finally faced Uka Uka, but they were shocked to learn he wasn't the mastermind, It was Marceline's dad who she fought with the heroes against him. Then she attended to Scourge and Fiona's wedding on Eddy's request as she watched the two wed happily In between the stories, Starfire works with Bender, Skipper and Axel to help the Disney Angels against Jack of Blades. When she thought Bender was killed and Axel was kidnapped she had a breakdown and couldn't get to asleep when she did get asleep something astounding happened. Starfire's body started to change overnight and she woke up the next day and Skipper noticed she was but now a grownup Tazamarian woman, Starfire was amazed by this change and it came with her being upgraded considerably. When Bender was rebuilt she groped him and he noticed her physical changes and was impressed with it. Now that Starfire was a woman, she was called by her nanny who told that now she fully matured she had to become the queen of her planet, so she asked Bender to marry her and he said yes. Now with the two married by her former archenemy Slade, She was happy, Slade did warn Starfire and Bender about what would Dib think and he kept their secret as a way of thanking them for saving his life. The Great Time Travel Adventure Like Bender, Skipper, Jorgen and others she rejoined for the Great Time Travel Adventure while keeping their marriage secret. Eventually Dib found out and called them out on it. Then it was revealed that Starfire would have a baby with Bender and the two were even happier than ever. Unfortunately Joker murdered the remaining Tazamarians thus leaving Starfire the single person of her race. However he got his comeuppance from Bender who brutally beat him in revenge. After the Adventure she couldn't go out of bed due to her pregnancy so she allowed Bender to go on vacation with his friends while Pinky, Lizbeth and Brain decide to look after her for him. She and Bender do wonder how she got pregnant but they don't care much since it's babies and they are wonderful things. Starfire eventually has her child and learns how her pregnancy came to effect by Bender's friend House as Starfire was never told about the birds and bees. After learning of Bender and Skipper's Christmas fatality, Starfire blames Marceline for it because Starfire claims that Marceline encourages the two to do dangerous things like that. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny After two absent adventures, Starfire returns and works with Bender against Discord and Sigma. Starfire will be one of the first to learn about Bender's battles against the unique rogues he picked up such as Vilgax, Discord, Iron Queen and Terrance Lewis. When her friends got home, she liked to help them but as Lizbeth pointed out she was pregnant. Starfire joins Bender and the others in their side and is set up to learn about Discord. In spite of Bender keeping it secret, she doesn't get mad at him and puts it together why he kept it a secret. It is also revealed that Starfire has been developing a great deal of intelligence and sophistication ever since being crowned empress and she uses to effect by leading her friends to their location. She then helps her friends deal with the threats given to them and meets the AVGN with her pals. She wonders about Twilight's devotion to Celestia and gets answered a.la story. When the team meets Giro, Axl and Alie. She is excited to see the latter as Starfire saved her during Joker's conflict with the heroes. Starfire was stunned to see Alie's drastic change into a young confident, attractive super solider in between the stories. She also gets in a slight truce with Sigma when storming with Discord's lair. Starfire then learns of Bender, Skipper, Finn, King Julian, Django, Heloise and Marceline's adventure where they battled with the Inferno Clan of Hell Empire. Thanks to Pitch's actions by blowing up their hellafortress, Starfire and the girls were separated from the boys. However they found them and they are now ready for Discord. Before and during LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Starfire has a retest regarding her race that has been repopulated and Bender and Skipper see her off with their kid. Starfire though returns when Lizbeth and Boomer manage to bring Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd and Darkwing and once they are revealed to not remember who they are, She helps recover their memory and then they go to the Paradise Lost kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assumes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Starfire and Marceline take some time to talk and Marceline asks for a phone number which questions her. Starfire arrives and helps Cas and Jack with the incineration of old characters by CSM. Starfire finds Bender and the others and they end up revealing Stardash made herself become older. Starfire is happy to see her now beautiful and strong teenager though she does not exactly get why she wanted to look more human and be blonde. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Starfire works with M.O.D.A.B against the Neo Umbrella Corps and has her hand in taking them out. After the Multi-Universe was saved, she leaves with the others telling Bender and Skipper to get home when they should. The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the Alternate Ending planned, Starfire would have been the one who died in the war against Hunson instead of Darkwing Duck. Dexter would have managed to get some of her DNA to resurrect her but better. Marceline reveals this to Bender and Discord when they are confused to why Bender and Marceline are together instead of the Starfire they know. TGTTA 2 Starfire is set to be in the story with Bender, Skipper, Jimmy Neutron, Phineas, Isabella, Jorgen, Finn, King Julian, Django, Marcelline, Suede, Lydia, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord joining up with them against Eobard Thawne. Both her and past self are to be main characters. Starfire first appears confronting Thawne and saving Suede from him. Starfire took charge of The B Team due to Bender, Jorgen and Heloise all disappearing though knowing the former two were kidnapped by Thawne. She has a more mature outlook on her here and she wastes no time in trying to waste Thawne. Starfire brings Suede to the team and leads her friends to recruit Lydia and reveals what Thawne did to her homeworld. Starfire has Phineas, Isabella and Discord work to rescue Bender, Skipper and Jorgen for her as they got a locale on Bender. She is escastic to see them and brings them to the boiler room where they all have been acting. Starfire and Discord both pick up Bender, SKipper, Julian and Rick and get them to all sober up after they all got slammed the previous night. She joins Bender and Skipper in their call to Slade and Anti Cosmo about their plans against Thawne and his legion now that the two has sobered up. She gathers the others at Bender's request after Rick completes his time machine. Starfire encompanys Bender, Skipper, Jorgen, Marceline, Phineas and Isabella into trying to find Bender's past self to help them out. The Six find his past self and they recurit Bender's Past Self to work alongside him. Appearance Starfire is a hot young colorful Tazamarian. She has long red hair with bangs, small eyebrows and green eyes. She is tall although she is shorter than Bender, with golden tan skin. She wears mostly purple with her belt, neck and arm plates being sliver with a sleeveless top showing her waist with thigh high purple boots. As a teenager she was shorter than Bender and only to his hands in height but after that special night she grew all the way to Bender's Head and is now just as tall as the robot. Apart from a growth spurt that night Starfire went through more changes. First her red hair thickened, then she became more endowed getting a larger bust, Her physical strength doubled showing some well developed long arms and legs, Her eyes have changed color on occasions to blue and her hips widened. Personality Starfire is joyous, naive and somewhat insecure which contrasts her manbot Bender, but this naivety is seen as stupidity by Skipper which angers her whenever he does. She takes friendship very seriously although not as much as Lizbeth does, She doesn't like it when her friends bicker, Starfire is also particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her friends when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Starfire truly is, at heart, a friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior she sometimes shows proves exactly why her race are so feared and why she is proud to be a part of her race-- She ain't hesitant to kick butt against foes who threaten her friends and tries to be the truly capable warrior of her race. Her strong emotions are justified since her race needs to feel in such a way in order to be the strong feared warriors they have shown to be. This goes double know that she has grown up into a woman and her full potential is now shown as Starfire can now control her powers and fly without her strong emotions while keeping her lovable personality While a ditz in her teenage years after having a child, She began losing her ditzy side and Starfire began becoming more intelligent and nowadays she is very smart, she also she found herself becoming very sophisticated to her enjoy. She helped Bender much and led her female friends when they were split from her friends. When Weil and Discord invaded their base, Discord mind chokes her and nearly kills her to torture Bender with this. Allies and enemies Friends: Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Bender, Skipper, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Axel, Jorgen Von Strangle, Emperor X, the Disney Angels, Jimmy Neutron, Luciuas, Stewie, Dr. Blowhole, Oscar, Dr. Doofenschimtz, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, Roxas, Jack O' Lanturn, Subzero, Scorpion, Smoke, Heloise, Agent 9, Pinky, the Brain, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, Hans, Noob, Johnathan Tangelo, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Starscream, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Profion, Reaver, Asami Sato, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Gracia Shaprio, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Atomic Betty, Aang, Katara, Zuko,Hiccup, Astird, Flame Princess, Fox Xanatos, House, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Sherry Birkin, Master Chief, the Arbiter, Obi-Wan, Phantom R, Protoman, Spike, Wizardmon, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Suede, Colress, Lydia, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Harrison Wells On and Off Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team, Hades Enemies: Blackfire, The Joker, Slade's Ensemble, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Hunson Abadeer, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Discord, the Dystopia League,Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Eobard Thawne, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Dr.Alchemy, Scott the Network Head Relationships Bender Marceline Skipper Lara Su Slade The Joker Blackfire Gallery If Only Reprise featuring Bender and Starfire_0002.jpg Apprentice part 2 014_0002.jpg Apprentice part 2 014_0003.jpg Apprentice part 2 014_0007.jpg If Only Reprise featuring Bender and Starfire_0008.jpg Prophecy_0008.jpg starfire 1.png starfire 2.png starfire 3.png starfire 4.png starfire 6.png starfire 7.png starfire 13.png starfire 14.png starfire 15.png starfire 16.png starfire 17.png starfire 18.png starfire 19.png starfire 20.png starfire 21.png starfire 22.png starfire 23.png Starfires.jpg 15star.jpg 26.jpg 495801_1377547203766_500_375.jpg 1317977_1387340072244_full.jpg char_260.jpg Fgfdgdf.jpg star.jpg Starfire pensive.png 1068090622 nStarfire2.jpg teen_titans__starfire_by_kankitsuru-d52uorm.jpg Koriand'r_War_0001.jpg starfire_outlaws_titans_design_by_bobkitty23-d6r9jnf.png Starfire_Public_Enemies.jpg teen_titans___starfire_by_icha_icha-d5agtdr.png tumblr_o4vot6Owk71ua8z2ao3_1280.png _33OBRboVmU.jpg gqFYR3XSc8A.jpg M6vj8tls-Fc.jpg JI6PM5GOLZI.jpg OXMcJKtnQ84.jpg JnNTrFwFzEs.jpg m6W0iyj7lU8.jpg pV31Z2ahfGo.jpg Vl8qUPNdrh8.jpg -wedKGFIlp4.jpg y61BfMsvo0o.jpg saddas.jpg Trivia Starfire is the last of her kind after the events of The Great Time Travel Adventure. Starfire has conflicted feeling towards Marceline of friendship and jealously over Bender. She was one of the few teen-aged heroes of the series alongside Heloise, Nina and Edd until The Great Time Travel Adventure where she became a woman, grew up and became much stronger She and Princess Bubblegum have the same voice actor Starfire is the second character after Alpha to have matured from a child/teen to an adult in the series Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Husband and Wife Category:Third in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters that hail from The Teen Titans Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Main Heroes Category:Red Heads Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Partner Category:Mother of Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Robosexuals Category:Royalty Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Sibling Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Aliens Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:The B Crew Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:The Heart Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Flyers Category:Princesses Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:B Team members that appared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Amazons Category:Bender and Starfire Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Guest Stars Category:Queens Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Bender Category:Badass Princess Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hynden Walch Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:False Villain Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Batman's Army Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jennifer Hale Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kath Soucie Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Past Main Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr.Alchemy Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kari Wahlgren Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kouko Tsukimoto Category:Animated characters Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:The Legends's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Beta Couple Category:Returnng Characters in The Muliversal Reversing Adventure Category:Main Heroes of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline